angel of fire
by undergirl
Summary: una chica con poderes especiales, su destino esta marcado por el fiego infernal.los esclavos de las llamas la quieren sin inportar el precio.
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL ON FIRE

Una noche oscura, cuando la luna reinaba en lo alto del manto celestial, una figura en pasos lentos caminaba por el borde del listón de concreto en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin saber lo hay encontró su final. Una mente perdida en el alcohol y unas llantas que quemaban el asfalto le dieron fin aquella noche. El cuerpo embriagado perdía el equilibrio mientras que su mente no comprendía el crimen que había cometido, su pie derecho busco frenéticamente el acelerador para pisarlo con furia y miedo.

Mientras las llamas desesperantes quemaban una representación del día del juicio final, que para los hermosos ojos lavanda de aquella chica parecía su ciudad en la ultima guerra mundial.

Los gritos de los condenados llenaban aquel cielo rojizo en una escena espeluznante, mientras híbridos de cuerpos esqueléticos caminaban sin rumbo destrozando los ya polvorientos y destrozados pedazos de metal que alguna vez fueron autos, casa, instrumentos de nuestra vida cotidiana.

Aquellos frágiles ojos de un color lavanda incomparable, se abrieron lentamente para deslumbrar la cara de un hombre cubierto por una mascara bicolor su cuerpo era cubierto con una armadura y en sus espalda descansaban unas alas de negro plumaje.

" es muy temprano para estar aquí mi querida niña" la voz del extraño personaje llamo su atención. Su cuerpo lentamente se levanto del suelo cálido y arenoso, mientras un viento desértico golpeaba su cuerpo ondulando hermosamente su cabello. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo al ver el paisaje infernal sin comprender exactamente donde estaba, o que hacia allí, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz grabe del extraño ser halado.

"permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Slade, y según había escuchado tu deberías morir en un año mas, no debes estar aquí, pero bueno negocios son negocios"

"Slade, no comprendo, que es este lugar ¿por qué me hablas de muerte?" la chica de cabellos lavanda miro a su alrededor atormentada por la imagen mientras que por su mente corrían ideas atroces.

"mi querida niña, estar muerta. Bienvenida al infierno, este será tu nuevo hogar por la eternidad"

"no... no, esto no puede ser, yo..." los pasos lentos de la chica retrocedieron para encontrarse con una roca que devolvió aquel débil cuerpo al suelo arenoso. "¡dime que esto es una broma, que no estoy muerta y este no es el infierno, esto es una pesadilla, nada es real, nada es real!" su voz se torturaba así misma mientras que sus manos aprisionaban su cráneo para captar cada imagen que veía, cada sonido que recibía.

-¡niña tonta! ¡Acabas de morir hace 15 minutos en tu mundo, que no entiendes, crees que todo esto es un sueño, mira bien a tu alrededor!- en aquella voz se noto un tono desesperado, pero con fuerza tomo el brazo de la joven para levantarla de su desesperante posición y hacerla ver los horrores de aquel lugar. -¡crees que estas criaturas que devoran la carne están en tu mente, crees que aquellas almas gritan por la diversión que les causa la tortura que aquellos seres infernales le brindan con latigazos, mordidas, rasguños y golpes. Estas muerta, ya nada puedes hacer el tiempo se te acabo, no hay escape del infierno y tu estas apunto de recibir el castigo de tu vida- su otra mano busco el brazo libre de la atormentada niña haciendo que esta mirara a través de su negro ojo, la desesperación la consumía y el miedo era su principal enemigo. Ella utilizo todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de aquel apretón y correr sin sentido a través de aquel campo de batalla infernal.

-corre todo lo que quieras, al final siempre tengo lo que deseo- y con seas ultimas palabras los demonios observaron aquella silueta sobre el sendero y como si su orden hubiera sido mental siguieron a la chica a través del valle.

Sus pies daban todo lo que podía, el miedo le daba fuerzas para correr y la desesperación le segaba el camino, no sabia adonde iba o que era lo que hacia, pero no se detendría por nada del mundo, sus tenis estaban gastados por las rocas que golpeaban, pero no le importaba, correría descalza entre los vidrios si pudiera escapar de aquel paisaje infernal.

Aquellos demonios esqueléticos le seguían el paso, como cabras montañesas que conocían su terreno, no se esforzaron, sabían que no tenia escapatoria y ella también sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo, aunque hay era algo que no corría. Su ojos deslumbraron un edificio conocido como la piscina publica en su ciudad, pero esta destruido por completo solo aquel agujero donde el agua reinaba se podía distinguir. Los demonios apresuraron el paso mientras sus esqueléticas manos rompían aquellas prendas que ella traía ocasionándole quemaduras en aquella blanca piel. Desesperadamente se libro de sus manos para saltar dentro de la piscina para golpear el arenoso piso cubierto con algunos pedazos de azulejo, mientras que sus ojos encontraron la oscuridad nuevamente.

Quieren saber quien es la misteriosa joven averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Data: ANGEL ON FIRE es un comics en el que estoy trabajando, por el momento no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero veré como evoluciona como fic.

Los saluda undergril.


	2. is she angel?

ANGEL ON FIRE 

**_CAP 2 "IS SHE ANGEL ? pat. I_**

Lentamente aquellos cristales de azul color se abrieron para encontrarse en aquel viejo camino donde esa noche había encontrado su fin, su cabello largo de desigual color estaba arruinado, su cuerpo no sangraba aunque sus ropas mostraban lo contrario, su mente no recordaba nada, su pasado había sido borrado mientras que en su espalda solo podía sentir el calor de la sangre, lenta y cansadamente se levanto de aquel lugar y camino sin rumbo por esa vieja carretera que solo mostraba un boscoso paisaje. Su cabeza le dolía y sus manos solo podían sentir frió, serró sus ojos pero horribles imágenes inundaron sus pensamientos para volver a abrirlos en sobre salto, intento volver a serrarlos pero esta vez una imagen de un padre bañando a su niño lleno su mente, una imagen tierna asta que el infante tomo un cuchillo y el padre al quitárselo desesperado le corto los dedos de aquellas pequeñas manos que solo podían chorrear sangre. Sus ojos volvieron abrirse, en el miedo se llenaron de lagrimas paro su espalda la molesto en un dolor insoportable, mientras sentía como un cálido liquido bajaba por ella. Calmando sus pensamientos y siguiendo su camino sin cerrar los ojos, la chica noto que extrañas sombras andaban por el bosque sombras espeluznantes y tétricas, observo aquellas horrendas criaturas por un tiempo asta que el sonido de unas llantas llamo su atención, miro como un auto se aproximaba a ella sin comprender que era aquel pedazo de metal que se acercaba.

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?- un joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años pregunto en voz preocupada, mientras se bajaba para atender a la forastera.

–parece que te atropello un camión, dime si ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- su voz mostraba preocupación pero aun así la chica no respondió, solo observo a aquel joven que la miraba con ojos asustados.

-disculpa ¿no entiendes lo que digo? o ¿eres muda?- el joven ondulo la mano frente aquellos inexpresivos ojos que solo miraban cada movimiento del extraño chico. Era un chico alto de complexión delgada y rasgos maduros, su cabello negro era corto y peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, sus ropas eran de colores oscuros, solo un pantalón negro que hacia contraste con la camisa blanca con una cruz pintada en su pecho mientras que una larga gabardina oscura cubría por completo ese atlético cuerpo.

-voy rumbo a la ciudad ¿si quieres te llevo a un hospital?- el chico espero repuesta de la confundida chica, pero esta nunca llego. Amablemente el la subió a su camioneta y la llevo hacia la ciudad donde la extraña chica permanecía en un semblante serio mientras imágenes desconocidas pasaban por sus ojos.

-me llamo Dyck, pero mis amigos me dicen Robin, y, si no es mucha molestia y también si sabes hablar ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?- Robin esperaba curiosamente alguna respuesta, pero sus ojos solo miraron a una asombrada chica que miraba afuera de la ventanilla y miraba el espejo. – bien creo que habrá problemas de comunicación aquí, mira cuando quieras decir si solo mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo y cuando digas no solo muévela de un lado a otro ¿me entiendes?- Robin movió la cabeza para demostrarle a la joven como hacerlo y ella comprendió.

A pocos metros de llegar al hospital, la chica observo como esqueléticas figuras y sombras desconocidas merodeaban el lugar y en una reacción desenfrenada le arrebato el volante a Robin haciendo que este frenara de golpe.

-¡estas loca nos quieres matar¡- el chico grito recuperándose de un golpe en la cabeza, pero su expresión cambio al ver a la asustada chica que no podía soportar el terrible dolor de su espalda, mientras manchaba el sillón del auto con lo que parecía sangre.- oye ¿te encuentras bien? parece que esa herida te duele mucho. Vamos ya falta poco para llegar al hospital- el joven tomo a la chica de la mano la cual solo se resistía clavando todo su peso al asiento y moviendo la cabeza en señal de no.

-dime ¿no quieres ir al hospital¿verdad?- después de dejar de insistir miro a la chica que solo respondía moviendo su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos mostraba preocupación, por ver algo que no comprendía.

-¿qué aremos?- Robin miro a la chica y sus vestimentas rotas, entonces tomo el volante y piso el acelerador tomando nuevamente camino.

Los minutos pasaron, mientras los golpes resonaban en un departamento de aquel edificio, los pasos lentos y cansados apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar, mientras lentamente se abría una puerta para descubrir el cansado rostro de una chica de unos 17 años. Sus ojos color rozado eran pesados como si la noche hubiera sido dura y larga, mientras que sus cabello del mismo color estaba desarreglado y aquel cuerpo delgado era cubierto por una bata.

-Robin te das cuenta de la hora que es-

-oye Jinx necesito tu ayuda-

-déjame ver, Robin el independiente, el sabelotodo, el todo lo puedo necesita mi ayuda, ahora si se que se acabara el mundo-

-Jinx no tengo tu tiempo ¿me ayudaras o no?-

-esta bien te ayudare a enterrar el cuerpo- la chica acepto esperando que no sea nada serio, pero al ver a la joven de extraña apariencia, con sus ropas rotas y aspecto desarreglado, miro sorprendida a su primo y en expresión confusa solo atino a gritarle -¿de que incendio la sacaste¡Robin ahora si te metiste en problemas y sin ayuda mía!-

-Jinx, me ayudas o busco ayuda yo solo y no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta en tu vida- Robin y su prima compartieron miradas mientras que la joven de ojos lavanda miraba la divertida escena.

-¿oportunidad de que? mi querido primo- Jinx sabia exactamente lo que el joven decía solo que quería escuchar de sus propios labios.

-hay no voy a creer lo que voy a decir... de verme rogándote por tu ayuda-

-hay Robin, ahora si te arrodillas y dices linda, hermosa, preciosa, soberana que todo lo puede, todo lo sabe, y todo lo hace Jixita bonita me das una manita te ayudare- dijo en una picara sonrisa la cual Robin no disfruto

-¿me vas a ayudar o te quedaras parada?-

-esta bien solo por que no confió en ti, tu no tienes delicadeza para tratar a las mujeres y menos a una desconocida- después de la cómica escena Jinx llevo a la joven adentro del departamento donde le presto ropa nueva.

-hay que linda es, la verdad te ves divina con esa ropa, aunque es mía. Pero me da cosa las marcas en su espalda- Jinx miro las extrañas marcas que parecían cicatrices en forma de flores tétricas. Robin miro las marcas y busco señal de alguna herida pero no encontró nada.

-es extraño dejo el asiento del copiloto manchado de sangre, pero parece que no esta herida. Solo tiene esas marcas-Robin miro a la joven y toco una de las flores de su espalda lo cual provoco que esta se estremeciera.

-ya vez te dije que no tenias delicadeza, ahora ¿que vas a hacer con ella?-

-si tan solo pudieras hablar-

-sabes que, es tarde, mejor déjala que pase la noche aquí conmigo mañana regresas y regresaremos al lugar de los hechos a buscar alguna respuesta de su procedencia-

-buena idea, pero ¿por qué se tiene que quedar contigo?-

-una chica bonita, con chico tonto que no tiene ni una pizca de delicadeza, la verdad no te tengo confianza- Jinx acompaño a su primo a la puerta, pero la chica no quería que Robin se fuera.

-estoy si es extraño- menciono la joven de cabellos rozados mirando la escena mientras que el joven solo miraba a la chica, quien con cara preocupada tomaba a Robin de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

-hablas de que su espalda esta sangrando a pesar de que no hay herida en ella-

-no hablo de que una chica te tome cariño- dijo la joven, pero recibió una mirada matadora de su primo seguido de un sonrojo cuando la joven clavo sus ojos lavanda en el.

La noche paso rápido, y mientras las horas corrían los tres jóvenes regresaban al lugar donde ocurrió el accidente, pero la misteriosa joven solo miraba el tétrico paisaje.

-así que aquí la encontraste, no pudiste a ver ido a un mejor lugar a buscar novia-

-Jinx desearía que por una vez en tu vida me dejaras en paz, y me ayudaras, esto es importante, ella no sabe hablar, y tal vez su familia la este buscando, como te sentirías tu si no pudieras encontrar a un ser querido-

-en primera me sentiría mal, en segunda si fueras tu aria fiesta, y en tercera solo mírala, esta confundida, parece que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un auto y se asusto cuando encendí mi secadora de pelo-

-oye y donde fue- los jóvenes miraron a su alrededor, buscando señales de la chica, quien caminaba muy cerca de ese lugar, observando lo que al parecer solo ella podía distinguir, asta que un llanto arruino su concentración, acercándose sigilosamente a unos arbustos encontró su origen. Un pequeño lobo de extraño color lloriquea a su pata atrapada en una trampa, sus ojos miraron a la joven en el miedo, pero ella tranquilamente quito y lo cargo asta los jóvenes, que solo miraban sorprendidos el extraño animal.

-esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas extraño, primero una chica sacada de ultratumba y ahora un perro verde, que mas falta¿un ogro gigante?- dijo el joven en sarcasmo, pero sin saberlo un personaje conocido observaba la escena en sus sucursales infernales.

-te cuidado con lo que deseas, por que yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo-

los jóvenes caminaron hacia la camioneta, asta que un estruendoso ruido llamo su atención, un grito espelúznate seguido de temblores. El horror se apodero de ellos al ver lo que los provocaba, un enorme ser de cuerpo grotesco, con un solo ojos y un cuerno en su cabeza, sus manos eran gordas, sus uñas largas y afiladas. Su único ojo encontró su objetivo, unos jóvenes que no sabían lo que veían.

-dios mío ¿qué demonios es eso?- la joven de cabellos rosa camino lentamente hacia la camioneta, pero esta fue destruida instantáneamente por la mano de la enorme bestia.

-Jinx, corre, llévate a la chica yo lo distraeré- Jinx obedeciendo las ordenes del chico tomo a la joven de cabellos lavanda de un brazo y la llevo al bosque.

El inmenso monstruo siguió con la vista a las jóvenes, pero las perdió al sentir las molestias de unas rocas contra su cara, en el intento desesperado del joven para distraer a la bestia. Los pasos veloces resonaron sobre la tierra, mientras que el miedo las invadía, jinx se separo de la chica de cabellos lavanda que con miedo solo podía distinguir las sombras que la perseguían a través del oscuro y sombrío bosque, sus ojos buscaron a su acompañante, sin resultado alguno asta que una extraña voz llamo su atención.

-no sirve de nada correr mi querida niña- pero era diferente, no era la del ángel del infierno que la avía atormentado horas antes. Su aspecto era como el de un ejecutivo de empresas grandes, un presidente de una compañía mortal, su piel rojiza y sus cabellos blancos pero el detalle que mas llamaba la atención eran sus cuatro ojos rojos que miraban incansablemente en la dirección donde los gritos del joven se escuchaban.

-sabes, la cruz de su pecho tal vez lo proteja de las manos del ogro, pero no lo protegerán de lo que el use para golpearlo- otro grito desgarrador cubrió el ambiente llenando de miedo a la joven, quien a pesar del dolor y la molestia no notaba que las flores en su espalda sangraban incesablemente.

-vamos Raven, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que hablas a la perfección, pero no quieres hablar por que eres insegura. Ese monstruo matara a tu nuevo amiguito y si no haces algo tal vez el tome tu lugar- los sangrientos ojos se clavaron sobre la joven, quien si soltar al animal que traía en los brazos miro su rostro familiar entre recuerdos olvidados.

Que les pareció, este es el segunda cap. Me decidí y lo are tipo birthmark prophecy y the end. Pero muy al estilo under.

Sky: es bueno que la jefa sea la misma, ya me estaba asustando, quien iba a pensar que una canción de papa roach y una leída a los viejos comics la aria recuperar lo que perdió

Franky: a mi me alegra que aya hecho eso y no usar mi cabeza como bola de boliche.

Sky: no vuelvo a hacer sugerencias

Under: vamos es solo la punta del iceberg, ya quiero pasar transilvania 2000-X a fic.

Cons: pero esa es una historia un tanto complicada no crees

Under: mira esta creo que esta sera igual. Bueno aquí los dejo la luna llena paso y tengo que buscar al boquiflojo que dijo que la luna iba a ser roja esta noche.


	3. is she angel 2

**_CAP 3 "IS SHE ANGEL ? pat. II"_**

Los pasos resonaron en el bosque mientras el ambiente era llenado por los gritos del joven. Llena de miedo y preocupación su espalda comenzó a brotar aquel liquido rojizo mientras no paraba de mirar hacia atrás y tropezar con una roca.

-veo que encontraste la forma de escaparte, pero cada cosa tiene su precio mi querida raven-

-¿quién eres tu?-

-tal vez no recuerdes tu pasado, pero me as de recordar en aquel ambiente espectral- el sujeto de piel carmesí apareció de la nada, acercándose a la joven y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño lobo.

-veo que ya conoces a mi mascota, también a mi pequeño mensajero- el grito del joven fue acompañado por un rugido de la bestia demencial.

-tal vez la cruz en su pecho lo proteja de las manos de mi querido amigo, pero no de lo que esta le aviente- la preocupación de la joven se fue al tope, y de las flores extrañas empezaron a correr ríos de sangre, mientras se retorcía en un agudo dolor.

-¡basta, basta, BASTA. No quiero que le suceda nada malo, pero también detén el dolor no lo soporto!-

-lo lamento raven, lo que te llevaste del infierno no es algo que aya lo ayas conseguido, es un poder que tienes desde el día de tu nacimiento. Un poder tan potente que no puedes controlar tu sola- el lobo se acerco a la joven en expresión preocupada mientras el sujeto solo subía a una roca y desaparecía lentamente.

-quédate con el, es un pequeño presente. Con mucho desprecio para ti- dijo mientras desaparecía en el aire, y al instante el dolor agudo de la joven disminuyo, pero todavía sentía esa horrible sensación, pero no podía preocuparse por eso, el chico que la había ayudado estaba en problemas y no sabia que hacer. Los gritos llamaron su atención mientras se incorpora y corre a ayudar al joven, el pobre lobo mira con inquietud la reacción de la chica, pero al ver la sangre de su espalda corrió hacia ella mientras su cuerpo crecía veloz mente y su cuello se dividía en tres mostrando tres cabezas, las cuales dos de ellas tenían los ojos cocidos para evitar que estas miraran. Subiendo al lomo de la bestia, tomaron camino hacia el joven, pero su rostro se lleno de lagrimas y dolor al ver el cuerpo de robin inerte en el suelo cubierto por tierra y piedras

-robin, noooo- la chica en furia derramaba lagrimas sangrientas mientras que se sujetaba fuertemente a la piel de la bestia, quien después de soltar un rugido se convirtió en neblina negra y entro al cuerpo de la joven.

Su cuerpo callo de pies al suelo, mientras que su cabello lavanda cubría todo su cara, el ogro miro con expresión de odio a su siguiente victima y al ver que este se acercaba sus ojos cambiaron a un aspecto negro rojizo. Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y se podían distinguir sus colmillos de los demás dientes, también las terribles marcas se podían distinguir de sus ropas y de sus espalda salieron cuatro alas, dos de las cuales eran de demonio y las otras de ángel.

-acabas de cometer la estupidez mas grande de toda mi vida- de las manos de la joven fueron rodeadas por una extraña niebla negra, la cual rodeo al ogro y le arranco cada gramo de poder que este tenia, dejándolo indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Aprovechando la debilidad raven golpea fuertemente al ogro ocasionándole una herida profunda y tomando la espada de este lo partió a la mitad.

-y tu castigo será la muerte- la joven miro el cuerpo del chico de cabellos negros, mientras se acercaba y la niebla se liberaba de sus manos asta la boca del joven.

-por favor robin, despierta- la joven vio como el poder el ogro pasaba al cuerpo del joven, pero este no reacciono solo quedo inerte, las lagrimas sangrientas salieron de los ojos de la chica, manchando la cruz en el pecho del joven.

-no llores, las chicas bonitas nunca lloran-al decir estas palabras el joven logra incorporase del suelo bañado en heridas no muy profundas pero si dolorosas. A la sorpresa de la joven esta de felicidad lo abrazo y la neblina en la que se había convertido el lobo fue expulsada de su cuerpo tomando la forma de un lobo


	4. Logan

_**capitulo 4:**_

_**logan, el guardián.**_

-hay me duele-

-cálmate niño delicado, estas heridas tardan en sanar- la joven de ojos rozados.

-lamento haberlos involucrado en esto- dijo la joven de ojos lavanda, quien sostenía al pequeño lobo, que no se separaba de su lado.

-no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con bravucones, buscapleitos y demás- el joven se encontraba cubierto por vendas por su pelea con el ogro, pero jamás se dio cuenta de que un pequeño poder corría por su interior.

-de todos modos, no recuerdo nada, y pues esto es muy confuso para mi, no se lo que quieren, pero apuesto que mataran a todo aquel que este en su camino, por eso pienso que lo mejor será que me baya-

-oye nadie te esta corriendo, quédate con nosotros, puedes vivir aquí conmigo- dijo la joven de cabellos rozados.

-pero yo-

-no te preocupes, vivo sola, mi mamá murió y mi papá trabaja en el extranjero, por eso vivo sola, y no me vendría mal la compañía aparte de la de robin-

-si no te preocupes, también te ayudaremos a buscar a tu familia y a esconderte de esos monstruos- miro robin mientras tomaba una venda y se cubría una herida en su brazo

-pero estuvieron apunto de matarte por mi culpa, no quiero que vuelva a suceder-

-no sucederá, mira hay un sacerdote que dicen que esta loco y hace invenciones, según el, armas contra monstruos del infierno. Iré a verlo a ver que sabe y si lo que dice es lo que nosotros sabemos le comprare unas armas y le pediré ayuda- el joven termino de curarse una herida en el brazo y se puso la gabardina mientras decía estas palabras con una sonrisa en la boca.

-bueno yo-

-por favor acepta- dijo la joven jinx mientras sujetaba las manos de raven.

-esta bien... pero...-

- por cierto aun no nos as dicho bien tu nombre-

-yo no recuerdo mi nombre...- dijo la joven de cabello lavanda un poco sonrojada

- ese es un problema... que tal si te damos uno asta que lo recuerdes-

-¿por que no raven?- interrumpió robin

-¿raven?- las dos jóvenes miraron confusamente al joven, quien en una sonrisa torcida solo respondió.

-por alguna extraña razón me vino ese nombre a la mente, olvídenlo -

- a mi me parece bien- dijo la joven de ojos lavanda, mientras dejaba lobo en el piso, y era acompañada por jinx a preparar una merienda.

-raven...-

-**la verdad es que ese nombre tiene otro significado para ti ¿verdad?-**

-pues mas o menos ... ¿quién dijo eso?- el joven escucho una voz rara, como la de otro chico, pero el único que estaba en la habitación era el lobo quien no dejaba de verlo.

-fue mi imaginación-

-**los humanos tienen una imaginación bastante vagabunda y traicionera, les juega jugarretas a diario y ellos nunca se dan cuenta-**

-¿quién esta hay?-

-**te apuesto a que adivino que significado tiene raven para ti-**

-inténtalo si puedes-

-¿intentar que?- el joven miro para todos lados asta que ayo a raven mirándolo fijamente, un sentimiento de torpeza lleno su mente y solo atino a sonrojarse y sonreírle.

-lo lamento es que me acorde de algo que vi en la tele eso es todo-

-jinx quiere saber si quieres sushy o mugo-gay-pan-

-el mugo-gay-pan esta bien- la joven se retiro, y el chico descanso su alma de penas y preocupaciones asta que la molesta voz volvió.

-**raven es el nombre de tu novela favorita, donde la joven se encuentra con un chico que es lo contrario a ella y se hacen buenos amigos, no lo as terminado de leer por que estas ocupado con el trabajo, y aparte tu padre te amenazo con quemar todo libro que viera en tus manos-**

después de que los oídos del robin asimilaran lo que escucho los tres jóvenes comieron el platillo preapartado con pollo y especias. Mientras que el can raspaba la pata de la silla donde se encontraba raven, al ver que el perro quería un bocado, robin toma un pedazo y picaramente dice.

-¿quieres un pedazo amigo?... entonces as una carambola- después de estas palabras jinx golpea fuerte mente a robin y le da al lobo su porción.

-eso dolió ¿como te atreviste a hacerme eso?-

-por maltratar a ese pobre animal-

-pobre animal, jinx es un perro monstruo, yo lo vi, tiene tres cabezas... ¿y?... ¿verdad raven?-

-es solo un cachorro robin y como todo cachorro necesita alimentarse, aparte no te lastimaría tu cruz te protege de todo mal-

-mujeres quien las entiende-

después de un tiempo cuando la noche gobernó en la ciudad. Lo jóvenes se prepararon para dormir.

-bien raven tu puedes dormir en la habitación que pertenecía a mi madre y tu robin en el sillón-

-¿que paso con el cuarto de huéspedes?-

-bueno lo tengo lleno de cosas por el momento y es imposible entrar-

-bueno si no queda otra opción- el joven de cabellos negros descanso placidamente en el sofá, mientras la luz de la luna bañaba sus sueños. Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba raven, el silencio reinaba en su espacio pero las dudas bañaron su mente.

-no debería estar aquí, pongo en peligro a robin y a jinx. No quiero que les suceda algo malo, ellos han sido muy amables, y, ante una completa desconocida que puede darles muerte- la joven de ojos lavanda permaneció en silencio un tiempo, mientras los vendajes en su espalda se humedecían con la sangre de sus extrañas marcas.

-esto es incomodo, como puedo evitar que sangren. O cloud... no se que hacer-

la joven llamo al pequeño lobo que cómodamente dormía sobre la cama a los pies de la joven, este levanto la cabeza, mirándola con esos profundos cristales de esmeralda.

-no se quien soy, ni como fue que me metí en esto, pero no quiero que nada malo suceda- la joven se incorporo y acaricio la cabeza del animal, mientras este movía la cola, pero en el comentario una lagrima salió de sus ojos. El cachorro al notar esto salto al regazo de raven y lamió la lagrima de su mejilla.

-gracias cloud-

la mañana llego rápidamente para los jóvenes, y el sol fuertemente se asomo sobre la ventana molestando a un joven todo vendado acostado en el sofá.

-mmmm no molestes sol, tomate unos días de vacaciones- robin aventó la almohada por la ventana intentando alejar el sol pero no dio resultado.

-hay que hermoso día- salió jinx de su habitación bien arreglada y contenta como siempre.

-no molestes, que no vez que algunos tratan de dormir-

-que humor para alguien que esta completamente lastima...¿do?... robin tus heridas-

-si jinx son bonitas y dolorosas ahora déjame descansar-

-idiota están curadas-

-¿he?- el joven se levanto del sofá y corrió al baño, revisando sus heridas y quitándose algunas vendas.

-¿cómo es posible que se hayan curado de un día para otro?-

-robin quizás el poder de raven te aya ayudado- la joven se quedo parada en la puerta, mientras miraba la habitación que pertenecía a su madre, camino lentamente y toco la puerta, pero, no recibió contestación.

-¿rae estas despierta... rae?- lentamente abrió la puerta, pero se encontró la cama tendida y ninguna señal de la chica de cabellos lavanda, sino una ventana abierta.

-¡ROBIN¡ ¡RAE SE FUE¡- el grito de jinx hizo que el joven se estremeciera, y corrieron a buscar a la joven. Subiendo a su camioneta y acelerando todo lo que podía.


End file.
